Complications
by ForeverKinght
Summary: Alfred is a soon to be father with money problems. His job doesn't pay enough to cover the rent and a future hospital bill. Arthur is pregnant with their first child and it turns out in a month they are going to lose their small home. NOTES: USUK and omegaverse
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Alfred's 1978 Ford Fairmont rattled down the uneven road to the small apartment him and his husband shared. It had been a hard day at work; he had to work three shifts at Applebees, in need of the money and the need to stay busy. He had to keep his mind off the war. Alfred pulled into his parking spot marked 301 and gazed up at the old, run down building. It was the only apartment complex that was in their budget range. Sighing, the blond got out of the car and mentally prepared himself for the three story climb.

As the worn out American approached the building, he noticed a small, folded up piece of paper taped to the front of his mailbox. Taking a small detour, Alfred got the paper and read it.

_ Dear Alfred F. Jones,_

_ I am sorry to inform you, but due to continuous late rant payments I am forced to evict you. Do not take this personal, it is business Mr. Jones. I am giving you until the end of the month to either pay your outstanding balance of $950, including this months' rent, or leave._

_ From,_

_ Your landlord Roderick_

"Fuck…" Alfred cursed under his breath. He pulled his hand back, crumbling up the paper, before punching the wall with his full strength out of anger. As he pulled his bloody hand back, he felt the pain set it. "Fuck…" He said again. This could not be happening…He had a baby girl on the way; she was still about two months away from being born. Alfred did have enough money to pay the balance, but then he wouldn't have enough to pay for the hospital bill. The government did help pay but with the economy being so bad, Alfred was lucky to even get money. Arthur couldn't get back to work until his short maternity leave was over. Alfred tried so hard to be a good husband and soon to be father.

Life had taken a down ward turn for Alfred. He placed the blame on the damn war; before it everything was fine, but it took his perfect eyesight. Alfred pushed his glasses up his nose with a sigh. The little energy Alfred had had drained from his tired body. He stuffed the paper into his back pocket before starting the climb up the old, rusty stairs.

The climb was longer, Alfred needed time to think. Should he tell Arthur the truth, that they were having money problems. Or should he try to keep it from Arthur? Both sounded bad…All too soon his door was before him and Alfred had yet to come up with an answer. He found the key, unlocked the door, and walked in. He put on his best smile for the man he loved.

"Arthur, I'm home." He called out into the small one room apartment.

"In the kitchen." A British voice called out. It didn't matter that Alfred could see Arthur from the door; it was nice to pretend they had a larger home. The kitchen opened to the living room, with two dark brown wooden doors that lead to the bathroom and the bedroom. The American looked too big in the small room, being mostly muscle. Alfred made sure to lock the door behind him after he entered and to hide his self-injured hand from the omega.

Arthur was in the kitchen fixing tea, one of the few things that he was very glad that their baby craved. If the food she craved was any sign, then she would be more like her father. "How was work?" He asked looking up at Alfred, a hand resting on his swollen stomach.

"Long…They made me work two extra shifts." Alfred replied, walking over to Arthur. He kissed the older man on the lips before placing his hand over Arthur's.

Arthur turned red in anger. "They should not make you work so hard, Alfred!"

"It's alright, we need the money." He shrugged it off. "So I'm not complaining." Alfred moved away from Arthur, moving to get a cup. He opened the fridge, to check what was in there to eat. There was very little left. "What do you feel like having for dinner?"

The pregnant male thought for a minute, rubbing his stomach. "Don't know, what do we have in there?" Arthur turned to open the fridge door more to check. There was a bag of already cooked ground beef. "How about something with ground beef? Do we have any soup to fix with it?"

Alfred turned to check in the cabinet. Luckily there were still a few cans of soup left. "Yeah, want to have potato soup with ground beef?" He left off the 'again'.

"Sounds lovely." Arthur smiled sweetly. It melted Alfred's heart and at that moment he was about to come clean about the letter he got, but he didn't. He didn't want to ruin this moment for them.

"Alright, I'll warm it up after I take a quick shower. I smell of sweat and an odd mixture of food." Alfred made a face, as if he smelled something bad. Arthur laughed, kissing his cheek.

"You do that, love." He then turned back to wait for the water to finish warming up. Alfred treated to the bathroom. Once the door was closed he deflated. How was he going to tell Arthur that they could lose their home a few months away from their baby being born?

~X~

Alfred took a quick shower before coming out to fix dinner for the two and half of them. He didn't say much that evening. Arthur figured his silence was due to tiredness and didn't question it. After dinner, Arthur went to ready himself for bed as Alfred cleaned up. Still he said nothing.

When Arthur finished, Alfred made his way to the room. They laid in bed, Alfred spoke then. It was only sweet nothings to help Arthur sleep. When money became tight, Alfred had decided that Arthur needed more rest than him. Soon Arthur lay soundly asleep; Alfred smiled and quietly climbed out of bed. His metal dog tags clinked in the silence of the room. The blond left the room and walked to the kitchen.

A wooden box sat on top of the fridge, with ease Alfred pulled it down and put it on the table. Inside the box were chunks of clay. The clock on the wall behind the American read 9:40. Around this time, Alfred started to make a sculpture. Few of his other nightly sculptures sat around the room while the rest were lucky to be sold.

10:30 now read the clock, but Alfred could care less. He couldn't sleep at night anymore…Too many nightmarish memories plagued him at night.

11:00, one hour until midnight. The bedroom door creaked open and a heavily pregnant omega emerged. He padded over to his hunched over blond alpha. The clay had taken a shape, looking like a small unicorn.

Arthur was silent for a minute; he wrapped his arms around Alfred's broad shoulders, the other pausing in his craft. His stomach kept him from pressing closer to the man he loved. "Alfred…Come to bed, please."

"I…Arthur…There is something I need to tell you…" Alfred said in a sober voice. "You will probably want to sit down." Once his shoulders were free, Alfred set to work putting the clay back in the box and setting it aside. Arthur had a bad feeling. Most time Alfred would nod his head and follow him back to bed. The American took a deep breath before going on. "You know how money is tight for us?" Arthur nodded. "Well…Over the last few months it has…Gotten tighter…I haven't had enough money to pay the rent and put money aside for the hospital bill…"

"Alfred…What are you trying to say…?" Arthur was very worried; unconsciously he moved his hand to his stomach.

Alfred swallowed hard. "We're going to lose our home."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm going to try and get the second part up soon! Have a nice day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Arthur didn't believe at Alfred. He gave a nervous laugh and tried to get Alfred to tell the truth, but the alpha just sat there; his hands folded on top of the table. Arthur stared at his husband, tears welling up in his eyes. He tried to blink them away, but they were forming too fast for him to stop. After a minute, Alfred got up to comfort Arthur and the other didn't push him away. They both stood, Arthur crying into Alfred's shirt, while Alfred held Arthur. There were no words that needed to be shared.

As the omega cried for their small family, Alfred looked around the petite room. They'd sell what they could and the rest would be thrown away. There was no way they could keep all of their belongings. Alfred started a list of what he needed to sell. The movies they bought for their baby, all of her toys, a lot of the baby clothes as well as their clothes, and a number of other things. It would take time, most of the month, and what they didn't sell needed to be packed away so they can carry it.

When Arthur had calmed down slightly, Alfred led them back to the room and into bed. This time he did fall asleep and he wasn't plagued by the war, but he still had nightmares about the future of his family.

~X~

The next morning Alfred woke early, the sun just now coming over the horizon. Arthur slept peacefully by his side. After a quick kiss, Alfred got up to get ready for the day. Shower, dress, and shave. In the kitchen he looked for food, but with only a little left he didn't eat breakfast that day. 'Better let Arthur have it', he thought as he wrote a note explaining why he left so early.

Next to their television stood a movie rake; Alfred grabbed most of them and put them in a bag. He knew he should save a few, a feeling in his gut told him to do. With one last check on Arthur, Alfred slipped out the door to try to get some money off the movies before his shifts at Applebee's.

All of the movies he brought were never opened before and luckily, Alfred had the receipts of them. He drove to Wal-Mart and returned the unopened movies, getting cash back for each of them. It was nice to have money, but it would all go towards the baby.

Alfred was smiling as he headed to work. Maybe it would be a good day for tips? It was also payday, meaning more money. Nothing could dampen Alfred's mood at the moment.

~X~

Back at the small apartment, Arthur woke to an empty bed and a note of the night stand. He smiled at the note, rubbing his stomach. The blond got out of bed as fast as his aching body would let him. He would not complain about the pain in front of Alfred, because then he would try to get something to ease the pain. While Arthur would have loved it, he did not want them spending more money that needed to be saved.

Arthur readied for the day. His day would involve, cleaning, and now sorting through what they could sell or donate and what needed to be kept. While he was looking through the closet, in the very back, were two suits. Arthur pulled them out and laid them out on the bed.

It was their wedding suits…Tear of joy at the wonderful memory of their wedding. Alfred had insisted they be wed before he was deployed. Things had also been better then. Arthur brushed his hands over the fine fabrics, tears rolling down his face.

"Damn these emotions…" He rubbed at his eyes, trying to stop the water works. "I hate before overly emotional." He muttered to himself. While these suits held many memories, there was no way they would keep them. Arthur bit his lip; he'd have to talk to Alfred about these. He hung them in the doorway to their room, to keep them out the way and looking nice.

The rest of the clothes held little sentimental value and it was easy to go through them. With the closet sorted, the keeps on one side and the sells on the other, Arthur turned to the dresser filled with underwear and socks. The dresser took him longer; he was a hard time bending over…

"Maybe I'll just leave that for when Alfred can help." Arthur said to the air. He didn't like having to ask for help, but he could not do this on his own. He also decided it was time for a small break. The pregnant omega walked into the kitchen in search for a small snack and then over to the love seat. With a hand resting on his swollen stomach, Arthur turned the telly on to watch a few shows.

~X~

Alfred came home earlier that afternoon. His boss told him to go home and be with his husband. So with little say in it, Alfred took his pay check and tips, and headed home but not before picking up something special for dinner. He wanted to spend that night as if they did not have to leave their home at the end of the month.

Upon arriving home and opening the door, he found the television on, Arthur asleep on the sofa, and their white wedding suits handing in the door way. His heat clenched, they would have to sell those. There was no way they could keep something that nice…

The blond walked over to the sleeping man. He got to his knees and kissed his husband on the lips. It was like a fairy tale, the slumbering princess is awakened by his prince. Arthur must have been thinking this because after he kissed back, he smiled and said, "My prince charming."

"My lovely, princess~" Alfred replied with a chuckle. "I have the rest of the afternoon with you, even though it is 4." He helped Arthur sit up and plopped down next to him. He glazed over to the suits, Arthur opened his mouth, but Alfred put a finger over his lips. "Shh, let's not worry about that tonight. Let's tonight be about me, you, and our baby girl."

Arthur smiled, eyes twinkling. "Sounds wonderful to me."

They had a whole month to prepare to leave. Why leave no when the room was still theirs? That night they would pretend everything was fine and falling into the right places. The worries of tomorrow can wait until tomorrow.

~X~

Later in the month, after they got permission from Roderick, they held a yard sale. This sold most of the clothing and other possessions that they couldn't keep with them. The unsold items were given to Goodwill. While it did not give them money, it did give them a tax cut, which was just as nice.

Their apartment was slowly becoming more 'n more bare, looking the way it had when the couple first started to rent it. By the end of the month everything Arthur and Alfred owned could fit into three suit cases, one for each member of the family, and a few boxes that could be packed into the back of Alfred old car.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you who faved, are following, and reviewed to this story! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter, it was more of a filler, to show the following day and stuff. **

**Well, have a nice day/night!**


End file.
